


A very special present

by Sister_Aurelia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, Fluff, Happy, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: Aziraphale gets Crowley a very special present.





	A very special present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).



> Hi @Coneycat got a little surprise present for you there. It was a tiny bit inspired by Space Oddities but went in a totally different direction.

* * *

A very special present

“Aziraphale...” Crowley breathed in awe. “How did you even get this?”

“Do you like it?” The angel asked a bit anxiously. Crowley had teased him often enough for choosing “dusty old books” as presents.

Crowley stopped admiring the book in his hand long enough to give Aziraphale a real smile. “I love it.”

“Oh, good. Well, I know the publisher, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Crowley grinned.

“And he was kind enough to arrange a meeting with the author to have it signed.”

Crowley's jaw dropped. “You actually met up with him?!”

Aziraphale nodded. “Oh yes! Very pleasant fellow, I must say. Campaigns to save badgers.”

A very fond smile spread across Crowley's features, and he drew Aziraphale in for a sweet, lingering kiss.

“Only you, angel would take away the badger saving as the defining quality of _Brian May_.”

“As opposed to what?” Aziraphale asked, all innocent, but with a twinkle in his eye Crowley absolutely loved him for.

“I don't know, his contributions to astrophysics?” Crowley fired back, waving his present around. “Or perhaps being the co-founder of the greatest band in the history of music?”

Aziraphale waved a hand airily. “Oh that, of course I remember. We went to their concert together that one time, the one for charity. Head office was quite pleased with the results if I recall.”

Crowley grinned. Live Aid. Getting the angel to go with him had been the highlight of his eighties. He pulled him in for another kiss, still in awe that he could do so now.

“Thank you.”

“Of course darling.”

After that there was quite a bit more kissing, which Crowley was always up for, but it was the slow, unhurried kind that didn't feel the need to rush towards a release. They settled in to read their respective new books sometime later, because naturally Crowley had gotten Aziraphale a book too, a rather nice edition of _La Vita Nuova_ which he was quite proud of securing.

Crowley had been in awe when he read the inscription on the first page of the dissertation.

_To my fellow astronomy fan Crowley, all the best, Bri_

That had been amazing enough, especially with the heart warming thought of his angel chatting away happily with one of his most admired humans. Getting to read Dr. May's work with his head in Aziraphale's lap, and his angel's fingers carding slowly through his hair was absolute bliss.

But it wasn't until a few hours later when he got to the end of chapter 2.4 _How the observations were made_ that he found another note that made him grin from ear to ear.

_Mate, your Aziraphale is a keeper, he thinks you hung the stars. Love, Bri_

He must have snorted or made some other kind of noise, because his angel made a curious “Mhm?” sound in return.

So Crowley passed the dissertation to him, and was treated to the sight of a very fetching blush spreading across Aziraphale's cheeks when he read the note.

“Well. You did.”

Crowley grinned up at him, and carefully placed both their books on the coffee table.

“Yeah? What about it, angel?”

“They're very pretty for a start.”

It was Crowley's turn to blush a little now. He had never admitted it out loud, but he was actually more proud of that nebula than even the M25. He tried to come up with a witty reply, but was losing his ability to form coherent sentences fast when Aziraphale looked at him with such warmth.

It was just as well then that his angel leaned down for a kiss and words were no longer needed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Good Omens has taken over my life LOL
> 
> You can actually read the whole dissertation of Dr. Brian May, co-founder and lead guitarist of Queen [ here ](https://core.ac.uk/download/pdf/295744.pdf). I especially liked this quote in his introduction: "The writing of my thesis was virtually complete in 1974, but the submission was deferred due to various pressures." 
> 
> You can check out his trust helping wild animals [ here](https://www.save-me.org.uk).
> 
> Thanks and have a nice day!


End file.
